


As Sweet As A Rose

by SorakaDaFalsehood



Series: Platonic/Romantic Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm still new to ao3 hhhhhh, M/M, Semi-Romantic, Shorter than usual but oh well, before putting others first, flowercrowns, reuploaded, royality, v fluffy, wholesome bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakaDaFalsehood/pseuds/SorakaDaFalsehood
Summary: It was an almost automatic routine of his to take a daily walk around this realistic scenery: unsurprisingly being in the deserted imagination gave him more ideas. Yet, the last few times he came to brainstorm, Roman always found Patton there, sitting among a bed of pastel flowers as he smiled to himself and worked on who knows what.Not that Roman minded at all...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Platonic/Romantic Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	As Sweet As A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> -+- This is a re upload from my oneshots book as I had no idea what I was doing and now I don't like the format of all of the oneshots being in a single book. For this reason, the book concept has now become a 'series' because it's a lot easier for me to edit. Sorry for any inconvenience caused by this. :3 -+-

~~~~

**As Sweet As A Rose**

  


“Well, this has certainly become a _pattern_!” Roman pronounced regally as he strolled out into the almost open fields of the imagination. A gentle breeze circling the area lazily swept his brown hair out of his eyes as rays of iridescent sunlight bounced off of the prince’s red sash.

It was an almost automatic routine of his to take a daily walk around this realistic scenery: unsurprisingly being in the deserted imagination gave him more ideas. Yet, the last few times he came to brainstorm, Roman always found Patton there, sitting among a bed of pastel flowers as he smiled to himself and worked on who knows what. Princey was very surprised at this first encounter. After all, Patton could usually be found back at home, baking and caring for the place they all lived. Roman didn’t mind the company at all, having not talking to anyone since the morning.

Morality looked up from his activity, a wide beaming smile spreading across his face as his warm, brown eyes locked onto Roman. Almost everything about him was the same as yesterday, from his light blue shirt to the familiar cardigan tied around his shoulders.

“Roman!” He giggled and then gasped, “Did you just _willingly_ make a dad joke?!” Patton’s eyes lit up into actually stars, not unlike in Steven Universe.

Creativity smileed grandly, “Of course I did! I just couldn’t let the opportunity pass me by after all.” Patton laughed again, making Roman feel a familiar crowd of metaphorical butterflies start flying around in his stomach. “I’m guessing you really love it here, after all, you’re always in this exact field at this time of day.” The fanciful side felt his face suddenly heat up, “Not that I mind you being here! I-”

He was broken off by another giggle. “It’s okay Roman! I really like using this space because it’s nice to enjoy nature sometimes. Plus, these flowers are always beautiful!”

Roman gracefully sat down beside Morality. “I know what you mean... This place really is stunning: especially the sky.” He gestured lazily to the great blue blanket above them, watching the illuminated white clouds pass by slowly.

Patton made some sort of affirming noise, turning and delicately looking over some of the colourful plants to his left.

“What’cha doing Patton?” Curiously, Princey tries to look over the formers shoulder.

“Just a second, I have a surprise for you!”

For a few moments, silence fell comfortably between the two, Patton gently picking some flowers and humming to himself as the other watched in an amused manner. For a few moments, they were both very content with the quiet around them.

“There!” Morality turned back around to face Roman, his beaming smile making the Prince feel like he was melting. In the formers hands was a very neatly made flower crown created out of woven red and pink flowers. Princey could almost feel the love and care put into this gift as he carefully took it into his hands.

“It’s... why it’s magnificent. Thank you!” The dramatic exterior fades away, revealing creativity holding a genuine smile on his face.

“I’m glad you like it!” Patton hummed, grinning even more as he watches Roman delicately place it on his head before hiding one of his hands behind his back.

“I actually have something for you too!” He winks before pulling his arm out and revealing a thorn-less, white rose. Patton gazed at it in absolute shock and wonder.

“How do you always do that!?”

Princey laughed again, before gently tucking the flower behind Morality’s left ear, somehow missing the latter’s blush.

“I can’t reveal all of my secrets y’know. But, I can certainly tell you that it’s a flower for my Prince, who’s as sweet as a rose.”

Shock dawned on Patton’s face before he giggled playfully. “Alright, we had better head back to the house soon: I have to prepare lunch. Would my knight in shining armour be willing to help me?”

Roman got to his feet, before offering the moral side a hand, and helping him up.

“Of course!” He dramatically kissed Patton’s hand before jogging back in the direction they first came. “Come on my Prince, I shall save you from making lunch alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was very fluffy and fun to write. I also really want to make fanart of this now!  
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this! Be sure to leave requests if you have any ideas.
> 
> \- Soraka UwU


End file.
